DBGT: THE NEW ARRIVAL part 1
by Battousai aka Kenshin Him
Summary: HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO everyone! this is my first fanfic ever *smiles* I hope you like it. cause if you don't i will tar and feather you. lol. well anyways....enjoy (don't flame)


MEPHISTO'S FIRST FANFIC  
  
Dragon Ball Grand Tour:The New Arrival Part 1  
  
It was a normal day..nothing happening ever since dark shenron was destroyed by Goku.Vegeta was at his training as usual...still trying to be better than Goku, Goku was at home with Chi-chi, training his new son, Goji who was born super saiyan, (that's Goku's off spring all right hehehe)Goten was hanging out with Trunks at Capsule corp. Gohan was with Videl and so on and so forth but deep in space a new model saiyan space pod is flying to earth with alarming speed.  
  
"I'm going out Chi-chi!" goku said. upon hearing this Chi-chi sprang into action she scribbled something very quick on 3 sheets of Goji's drawing paper. and before he took a step out of the door she gave him the sheets and kissed him bye then she darted back to Goji and began training him again. Goku joked to himself "jeeze...i thought my instant transmission was fast." Goku chuckled before he flew away.  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity room training at 700 X normal gravity. (O_O dang) After 5 hours of straight training, he emerged to feed and Bulma knew this 3 hours ahead of time so she had a to say the least....buffet table waiting for him. Vegeta burst through the front door and shouted, "Woman! I'm hungry!!" she shouted just as loud "Well come and get it!!" The saiyan prince cracked a smile and went in the dining room.  
  
Gohan was at home with his family eating quietly at the table.He was quite tense because he sensed something coming. Pan didn't sense anything but she was still tense because of her father.Videl barely sensed something but she shrugged it off as some thing unimportant."Do...you feel that?" Gohan asked Videl. "Not really,why do you ask Gohan?"Something is coming" Gohan solemnly replied.  
  
Goten and Trunks were carefree as usual.Just playin' around,hangin' out, just having a good time,that is until something smashed into Capsule Corps. main office. *CRASH!!* "Huh?" the stunned Trunks asked an equally confused Goten. ,who had the same response,  
  
*They both dash to the scene of the accident. The object is a new model saiyan space pod currently remodeled by the wall it crashed through.*  
  
Trunks walked over to the fallen craft and knocked on the glass door. "Hey sir! Are you ok?!" asked a concerned Trunks.  
  
A muffled voice answered softly "Yes I am." it said, "Thank you for asking, but I can handle myself." The craft started to glow and levitate off the ground before exploding in Trunks's face. Trunks was to say the least blown back by the blast. As the smoke and debris fell to the ground the form was hunched over, but as it was, it was 5 feet tall. The giant now stood fully erect at 9 feet tall. This gargantuan man had a build greater than Brolly, His arms were a sight to behold at 25 inches wide, however the titanic alien was floating above the ground. His indigo hair waving in the wind generated by his Space pod exploding.  
  
"Wow." was all that Goten could muster out of his open, scared, mouth. The form disappeared and reappeared where Trunks was blasted away.  
  
"Are you alright" He asked Trunks with a surprisingly quiet voice.  
  
"Yes I *cough* am, but that was *cough* quite a blast." Trunks said. The man laughed with Trunks for a moment before he asked his name.  
  
"My name is Rayu." he replied cheerfully but his appearance changed into one of a solemn nature "I have travelled across countless galaxies as a bounty hunter searching for the most powerful being in the universe, and my search brings me here." he smiled and asked his name.  
  
"My name is Trunks and I am a half-blood saiyan" he said proudly "Son of the Great Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Really? Well I must bow to royalty." he knelt in respect to Trunks. He then stood up and walked over to Goten who was very intimidated by the mammoth Rayu.  
  
"Don't be afraid." he said, "I mean you no harm." Goten started to loosen up a bit and asked "So.... how powerful are you?" The titan gave a sly smirk and asked him calmly, "Do you want to find out?" getting into a fighting stance. Goten could not back down from a challenge and immediately answered , quite cockily , "Yes."  
  
Rayu smiled evily and made a wager with Goten. He stated that Goten could use any attack he wanted but he would only use his feet against him. (sound familiar)  
  
Goten was overjoyed to hear this and said "I'm Game!"  
  
Rayu's smile changed to a somewhat maniacal grin and he began to power up. Trunks ,standing on the sidelines, was wearing a new model scouter that would read up to the billions; He wasn't pleasantly surprised when it began to crack and fizzle as soon as he started to power up.  
  
Goten began to power up as well, and was letting his battle-cry ring out through the narrow halls and offices of Capsule Corp.  
  
As silver tinted ki began to engulf Rayu, The Super Saiyan's golden ki was swallowing Goten whole.  
  
"Hey you aren't bad kid." Rayu said smugly, "Two-million more and you would be *about* as powerful as I am."  
  
"Wh-Wh-What!?" Goten asked horrified, "T-T-Two million!?"  
  
"That's right kid. Two million" Rayu replied. He tested his legs out, and stretched them in a similar fashion to Goku's "Now are we ready?" He asked eagerly.  
  
What unbelievable new threat has befallen on earth? Will Goten die at the hands of the giant Rayu? Or will this be the bounty hunter's last fight?  
  
On The Next Episode of DBGT: Goten seems to have "bitten off more than he can chew" as the massive Rayu plays Cat and Mouse with Goten. Look out Goten that is no ordinary fighter.  
  
Goten's Fall. Don't miss it.  
  
Hey Everyone, so how did you like it? Didja like it huh didja didja. I hope you did or else you have wasted precious moments of life's gift on this piece-o-crap.... oh well....TILL NEXT TIME C-YA ROUND  
  
MEPHISTO 


End file.
